


Morning Releif

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: YTGAS YCNLWO [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor is dead, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy, Ghost Sex, Hair Pulling Kink, I have no regrets, If You Squint - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Maybe some angst, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Witty Banter, i don’t know how to tag, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: After Jared Kleinman interrupted, Connor thought that morning sex was out of the picture. He was wrong.





	Morning Releif

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that part when Evan and Connor were going at it but Jared interrupted them and Connor thought that all was forgotten but then Jared left and Evan just picked things back up again?
> 
> Here’s that scene!

“Evan Owen Hansen” Connor started. “I think I’m in love with you”.

“That’s not my middle name” Evan chuckled. “But I think I’m in love with you too”.

”Great” Connor grinned.

Connor didn’t think, he knew. Fuck he loved Evan. Everything about him was amazing, and Evan dealt with the whole ghost thing.

Well, now Connor was solid so it’s not like he’s a complete ghost, kinda in between. It’s weird.

Connor kissed Evan passionately and slipped a hand under his maybe boyfriends shirt. Evan shuddered at the touch and pressed himself closer to Connor. Connor could honestly live off of Evan’s love, except...ya know...he’s dead.

Connor felt Evan run a hand through the taller boys hair and start to play with it. Connor felt himself flush, Evan knew he liked that. Connor got revenged by whispering a compliment to Evan. Evan blushed more than Connor did.

Connor pulled Evan’s shirt over his head before kissing the smaller boy again, letting his hands dig into Evan’s sides.

”Bed” Evan gasped.

Connor nodded once before picking Evan up and starting to walk to the bedroom. Evan wrapped his legs around Connor’s torso and peppered his face with kisses.

Connor lied Evan down on the bed and pulled off his own shirt. Connor crawled on top of Evan and started kissing his way down his kinda boyfriends neck. At Evan’s collar bone Connor started biting, he was going to mark his unofficial boyfriend.

”Not too dark” Evan whispered.

Connor hummed in response and moved to a different spot. Evan had managed to unbuckle Connor’s jeans and was attempting to get them off.

”You could just ask” Connor chimed, pausing to remove his jeans.

”You’re the one who got dressed” Evan reminded.

”Jared interrupted” Connor recalled.

”I’m still in sweats” Evan smirked.

”I didn’t need Kleinman seeing me in my wrinkly clothes” Connor mumbled. “Enough about him, you’re ruining the mood”.

Connor went back to kissing Evan while pulling the smaller boys sweatpants off. Evan made a happy sound as Connor slipped a hand into the boys boxers.

”C’mon” Evan urged.

”Get some patience” Connor chuckled, digging into the night stand to grab lube and a condom.

Connor pulled Evan’s boxers off and shimmied his own down as well. Connor slicked his fingers and pushed a digit into Evan. Evan tried to hold back a moan and failed. Connor chuckled at the desperation, he was feeling the same way.

”You’re beautiful Ev” Connor murmured.

Evan squirmed a little at the praise and Connor felt Evan softly tugging on his hair. Connor moaned softly and added another finger. Connor started scissoring Evan and could feel the smaller boy try not to move.

Evan pulled Connor’s mouth to meet his own, practically begging Connor for some action. Connor slipped his tongue into Evan’s mouth and moaned again. Evan tasted like coffee and vanilla, even before he was ready. Connor played with Evan’s mouth and added in a third finger. Evan arched slightly and Connor chuckled, pulling away.

Evan whined at the lack of touch but Connor silenced him by curling his fingers.

”Ah” Evan groaned. “Connor”.

”I know” Connor shushed. “I know Ev. Just, lets be slower this time”.

Evan nodded in response and blushed. Their first time had been relatively fast, not that Connor was complaining. He just wanted Evan to enjoy it more. Connor wanted Evan and only Evan.

”I didn’t mind fast” Connor added. “But maybe this will be better? More enjoyable”?

”Or maybe you just want me to not be a desperate asshole” Evan shrugged.

”I don’t mind desperate” Connor whispered, adding a fourth finger. “As long as it’s you Ev, you’re really good at playing desperate in a crazily sexy way”.

Evan hummed at the comment and tugged on Connor’s hair again. Connor groaned and started curling his fingers. Evan whispered something that Connor couldnt make out and kissed Connor again.

Once Evan was loose enough Connor pulled out his fingers and slid the condom onto his erection. Evan waited for Connor to go inside but Connor just rubbed Evan’s thighs.

”What do you want Evan” Connor asked.

”You already know” Evan muttered.

”I want you to tell me” Connor grinned.

”I want you inside me” Evan clairified. “Fuck me Connor”.

”Thank you Evan” Connor murmured. “Beautiful”.

Connor slowly lowered himself inside of Evan. Once Connor was all the way in he pulled out again before ramming back into Evan.

”Shit” Evan grunted. “Again”.

So Connor repeated the process. Connor was going slow on purpose, waiting for the word from Evan.

”Faster” Evan begged.

Connor slowly built up speed until Connor readjusted the pair so Connor was almost constantly hitting Evan’s prostate. Evan cried out and pulled on Connor’s hair.

”Con” Evan gasped.

”Don’t you dare Evan” Connor warned. “Don’t cum now”.

Evan whimpered softly but held onto his cool. Connor somehow flipped the pair over so Evan was riding Connor. Connor helped lift Evan up and down again. Evan grabbed onto Connor’s shoulders to steady himself.

”Connor” Evan cried.

”Say my name again Ev” Connor babbled.

”Connor” Evan repeated.

”Evan” Connor moaned.

Connor looked Evan dead in the eye and smirked at how huge Evan’s pupils were. Granted Connor was definitely no better himself. Evan threw his head back and moaned loudly, Connor was done for. Evan had his heart, nothing else to say.

”Con” Evan whispered. “Please”.

”Okay Ev” Connor smiled. “Go ahead gorgeous. Amazingly beautiful Evan”.

Evan came and moaned out Connor’s name again. Connor released right after him. Fuck Evan was amazing. Connor’s stomach was covered in white and it was perfect. Connor pulled Evan’s mouth up into a kiss and made sure that Evan was watching as he took two fingers, ran them across his covered belly, and popped them into his mouth.

”Gross” Evan mumbled.

Connor ignored the comment and rolled the pair over, pressing the two boys together so Evan was a mess too.

”Better this time” Connor asked.

”Fuck yes” Evan laughed. “I honestly didn’t know I could feel  _this_ good”.

”You wanna get cleaned up” Connor murmured, softly kissing Evan’s cheek.

”Yeah” Evan sighed happily.

Connor pulled out and kissed Evan before standing up. The pair walked to the bathroom and Connor turned on the shower.

”What are you doing” Evan asked.

”Getting clean” Connor smirked. “I can shower, can’t I”?

”Go ahead” Evan smiled.

”Care to join me” Connor questioned.

Evan didn’t answer. He just got into the shower with Connor. Really steamy (Get it? Cause they’re in the shower? I’m sorry I’ll shut up now.) hand jobs followed.

The only thing that could have made it better would be of Connor was still alive. But sometimes dreams don’t come true, and you deal with what you have.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference for the situation before this is chapter five.
> 
> Tumblr: @beccathebiscuitbaker
> 
> Love ya’ll <3


End file.
